1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a camera, and more particularly, to a camera that is capable of both feeding a long strip of film that is housed in a cartridge in a wound-up fashion and rewinding said film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an advanced photograph system camera has been developed. This advanced photograph system camera is characterized in that it uses a film cartridge that is capable of both feeding a long strip of film that is housed in said cartridge in a wound-up fashion and rewinding said film. It has electric components such as a battery or condenser housed in its body.
In conventional cameras, a battery or condenser is located in the grip area or below the lens mount such that it is aligned in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis.
However, if a construction is employed in which the battery or condenser is located in the grip area, or if they are placed below the lens mount such that they are aligned in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis, particularly in a zoom lens camera employing a cylindrical lens mount, the advanced photograph system camera will increase in size.